Kingdom of Dreams
by BunnyTheEpicBunny
Summary: Dreams are the most precious things in the world. What you've always wanted, it matters to you. To use those dreams for evil purposes is what she wants. The Dollmaker shows no mercy when it comes to that. Dreams are what fuel her land, making her more powerful, it's no wonder they stopped the dream counter. But now she's found a loophole. The town of Happy Tree Town. Accepting Oc's


**So... Story...**

**Bunny- I'm not even gonna try...**

**Ahem... Vocaloid made me... And maybe some animes here and there... Enjoy?**

In a dark castle, a woman with vibrant scarlet hair and bright blue eyes stared at the clear orb in front of her. She wore a long black and red dress, a dull golden crown with cracked gems that no longer shined and black worn out gloves. In the orb, the picture of children running around in the grass was seen, making the woman smile. "The children... Their dreams are so pure..." She said to herself, the image in the orb changed to a picture of a man and a woman walking away from the police station. As the pictures continued to change, the woman's smile widened, looking very eerie. "They're perfect, this town here." She said before walking away from the shining orb. She sadly sat down on her old throne, the smile she once had disintegrating into a sad frown. "My dreams were destroyed long ago, and my kingdom was destroyed, but with these people..." She started, her smile widened once more before she crackled loudly, the laugh ringing throughout the empty castle. "With their dreams... I can rebuild my country... My kingdom... And be happy once more. As long as they dream the same dream, my world will be alive once more, but if they snap out of it..." She said, she grew sad once more, before scowling. "No. They will not break out of it. They will forever live in the life they've always wanted to live..." She said darkly, she picked up a book from a shelf in her room and walked back to the orb. It opened up, and the woman dropped the book into the hole. The orb closed again, and the picture showed the book falling towards the children.

"Once they open the book, it shall begin..."

The woman walked away from the orb and towards the doors leading to her balcony. Opening the curtain hidden doors, she stepped onto a balcony covered with overgrown vines. Down below was a mess of overgrown grass and dead trees, the sky was dark, and the smell of emptiness and sorrow filled the once vibrant kingdom. All the dreams hidden in these people... Would be realized, at least to them. Once it is done, their energy of happiness shall rebuild this place once more!" The woman cheered. She spun around by herself, and let out a loud crackle that frightened a few crows away. She sighed and stopped, leaning on the railing of the balcony. "Of course, if anyone were to break out of the spell, they would be able to awaken their other friends... I cannot let that happen! If it does anyways. So I must pick out a few people from my deck of soldiers~!" She sang, she walked into the castle once more, closing the doors shut behind her. She walked down a dark hallway, past a few guards, to a large door. "Ella, open the gates of immortal elements." The woman commanded, out came a small girl, around the age of seven. She had shoulder length olive green hair and bangs that flowed down to her stomach. She had bright lavender eyes, and pink kitten ears and tail. She wore a long sleeved, long white dress that flowed with the wind created by the little girl. "Yes your majesty." The girl replied. She took in a deep breath, as fire started to slowly appear around her hands, water and earth following it. The three elements gathered into a bubble of air that spun around. The girl stood there before extending her hand out, the ball of air following it's given instructions and going into a small tube that flowed around in the twisted tubes. It finally hit a tile and the door slowly opened. "Very good Ella, my dear." The woman replied, the young girl nodded. "Madam Dollmaker, when shall we be able to go outside?" She asked, the woman smiled at her. "Soon, my child. In the mean time, why don't you come with me? Your job isn't finished yet, after all..." The woman said trailing off.

The two walked down another hallway that lead to a room filled with cases of decks, going up in rows and rows of shelves that didn't seem to end. "How about... These?" The woman said opening a small purple case. Inside were cards, all with different pictures on them. "How about... Lilith... And The Forest Guardian..." The woman started, Ella smiled. "Why not all of them...?" She asked, the woman shot a glance at her before smiling. "Oh, of course my dear! You are so smart!" The woman said patting her head. The two took about ten more small cases, all either purple or tan and walked out the door.

_'Soon...'_ The woman thought to herself as she walked away with the small child, who just smiled innocently...

**YEAAAA!**

**Woman- This will be quiet interesting...**

**YUS. Indeed. Anyways! Form! Because LOGIC!**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Appearance-**

**Personality-**

**Bio-**

**Likes/Dislikes-**

**Relationship- (lovers, friends, enemies, crushes, family, etc.)**

**Hobby- (somewhat optional...)**

**Favorite Season- (Funny, this is actually mandatory ._.)**

**Weapon of choice-**

**Other-**

**WELL, THAT'S ABOUT IT. Also, please, if you're actually gonna, send in your Oc's through PM! Otherwise I_'ll have to come over to where ever you live, keep you hostage and mostly likely gut you alive, taking you apart one by one and making you into a doll~!_ Or just kill you. Okay? We good? WE GOOD! BYE!**

**Speedy- *hold up sign* _'She's insane...'_**

_**CHEERS!**_


End file.
